Cherry (song)
|DS = |next = "White Mustang" |previous = "13 Beaches" |album = Lust for Life |MiX= }}"Cherry" is a song by Lana Del Rey. It was co-written with Tim Larcombe and co-produced with Larcombe, Rick Nowels and Dean Reid, with additional production by Kieron Menzies. It is featured on her fifth studio album and fourth major-label studio album, Lust for Life. Background On May 17, 2017, Del Rey posted a video to her Instagram page of a rehearsal to an unknown song, but deleted it right after. She then posted another video of the same rehearsal session with the caption "When you're chatting through the verses but snap back into it for the chorus. See u Saturday".[https://www.facebook.com/lanadelrey/videos/1572978822744562/ Lana Del Rey (May 17, 2017). "When you're chatting through the verses but...". Facebook.] Another snippet of the song was used in a behind the scenes video of the 2017 V'' magazine photoshoot shot by Steven Klein. Live performances On May 20, 2017, Del Rey premiered the song by performing it live for the first time at the KROQ Weenie Roast in Carson, California, and also confirmed the title to be "Cherry".http://kroq.cbslocal.com/2017/05/20/lana-del-rey-cherry/ It was performed live again on May 27, 2017 at BBC Radio 1's Big Weekend in Hull, United Kingdom. In 2018, the song was featured on the setlist of the LA to the Moon Tour. The song is performed live with "Scarborough Fair". Music video In an interview with Gabrielle Wilson for MTV which was published on October 31, 2017, Del Rey expressed interest in creating a music video for "Cherry" or "Get Free".[https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=FTUk2AOuZhM MTV News (October 31, 2017). "Lana Del Rey Talks Next Music Video & Tour w/ Kali Uchis & Jhené Aiko". ''YouTube.] In another interview for MTV, Del Rey further mentioned that no director liked her idea for the music video, and said that she was considering on making the video herself along with her sister, Chuck Grant. On January 28, 2018, Del Rey commented that "it's still not happening" and added she had yet to shoot it but hoped to while on break before her LA to the Moon Tour resumed.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7F7DPxioo4M MTV News (January 30th, 2018). "Lana Del Rey on ‘Cherry’ Music Video & #MeToo". YouTube.] While on her visit to Australia on March 27, 2018, Del Rey was asked about the video and allegedly revealed that the idea for a music video was entirely scrapped in favor of another music video for a new song, although this has yet to be confirmed. Cross-references * The phrase "darling, darling" is also repeated in "Carmen". * Del Rey also describes herself "falling" in "Wait for Life". * Peaches are referenced in "Put the Radio On", "Girl That Got Away", "13 Beaches", and the demo version of "Trash Magic". * A rose garden is also mentioned in "Burnt Norton (Interlude)". * "Black beaches" are also mentioned in "Summer Bummer". * Direct reference to the song "Love". * Cherries are also mentioned in "Carmen" and "This Is What Makes Us Girls". * In the bridge, the sample of Del Rey singing "why?" is also used in "Born to Die" and "Art Deco". * Del Rey similarly exclaims "fuck" in "Scarface" and a variation, "I'm fucked," is used in "Tired of Singing the Blues". * A fiend is also described in "Disco" and "Florida Kilos". * "Rosemary and thyme" is also mentioned in "Scarborough Fair". Official versions * Album version — 3:00 * Clean version — 3:00 * Instrumental version — 3:00 Lyrics Credits ;Personnel *Lana Del Rey — vocals, songwriting, production *Tim Larcombe — songwriting, production, electric guitar, drums, Mellotron *Dean Reid — production, engineering, mixing, drums, bass, strings, effects *Rick Nowels — production *Kieron Menzies — additional production, engineering, mixing, strings *Trevor Yasuda & Chris Garcia — engineering *Adam Ayan — mastering *Zac Rae — strings ;Technical *Published by Sony / ATV Music Publishing / Tap Music Publishing Limited *Recorded at The Green Building, Los Angeles and Hampstead Studios, London *Mastered at Gateway Mastering, Portland, Maine Charts References Category:Songs Category:Lust for Life songs Category:Released songs Category:LA to the Moon Tour songs Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell Tour songs